Coffee and Stress
by InLust
Summary: Stress doesnt need coffee to relieve itself. Cameron/Thirteen femslash dont like dont read


Title: Coffee and Stress

Fandom: House MD

Pairing: Cameron/Thirteen

Disclaimer: Of course nothing from house is mine

Cameron had been in the ER all day. Nonstop since a bus plow through traffic. Talk about making her day worse. What she had ended up dealing with was bitchy patients, annoying nurses, understaffing, and the list went on and on. Not to mention an annoying ex-fiance.

It had only been a week since Cameron broke up with Chase. She thought she had been all ready to settle down. She also thought Chase was an amazing man but ever since she started filing House's charts, she didnt feel the same connection anymore. It wasnt even because of House.

Break had finally come around for her. 5 hours of nonstop work could do a number on a girl. She went into her office for a quick nap.

"Doctor Cameron!" Thirteen bursted into the room causing the older doctor to jump up from her couch.

Cameron glared at younger doctor. She had taken this opportunity in the a good way to just stare at the younger doctor. There had been an air of admiration as she stared at the brunnette something about her screamed incredibly sexy but not jump straight into bed with her. A but before Cameron's breakup with Chase she had befriended Thirteen. They had gotten pretty close, coffees together, lunch together, occasional drinks. Turns out the rumors of Thirteen being her 'replacement' had been untrue. She learned to her surprise that they were nothing alike as other people thought, granted their interests were similar but Thirteen hadnt a caring nature to the extent like Cameron did. Thirteen had more of cynical caring nature, mirroring House almost.

Now Thirteen had held two cups of coffee in her hands.

"One of those better be one of mine," Cameron threatened.

Thirteen wasnt threatened as she shut the door quietly behind her and walked into the room. She smiled as she sat down next to the blonde.

Coffee for Cameron had always been a great stress reliever. It was the only way she could deal with all of the patients and staff. If she were put on a deserted island with a hospital she would only need coffee to live.

"I think you should slow down on the caffeine intake," Thirteen said as Cameron tried to grab one of the coffees. Thirteen pulled the coffees away before Cameron could get one.

Cameron sighed annoyedly. "Just give me the damn coffee. What else will help me?" She had already been annoyed enough. "Do you wanna talk?" Thirteen asked almost sarcastically. Cameron rolled her eyes. She put the coffees down. "Forget it fine if you dont wanna talk. You dont need this coffee though." "What would I use then?" Cameron asked half flirting. She knew Thirteen was bisexual and was fine with it. There were moments where they would flirt or make jokes that led to a level of intimacy. Cameron never dismissed it, she enjoyed it, after all there was nothing wrong with it.

Thirteen didnt say anything else and leaned in to kiss the other doctor. It was a soft kiss, not brief, long and pleasurable. Cameron felt Thirteen's warm hands cupping her cheeks as they continued kissing. Altogether Cameron felt the weight in her head just melt off and her body relax. Thirteen deepened the kiss as she laid Cameron down on the couch. Not breaking away from their kiss for a second.

Cameron enjoyed this. She had kissed a girl once before. College experiment of course but it was nothing like this. Thirteen had guided her in this kiss, letting her lose control. Suddenly she felt her pocket vibrate and jumped up in reaction. Cameron wanted to curse the world as both of them gasped for air. "That was...wow," Cameron said out of breathe. Her mind was boggled and out of order. She became flustered as she looked at Thirteen.

"Thanks," Thirteen replied with a smile. Cameron looked at the pager that vibrated. She smiled foolishly to herself and grabbed her labcoat hastily and she walked to the door. "Thanks for that," she stopped. "That was really..stress relieving." She sighed out. She couldnt wipe the smile off her face. Embarrassed at the fact she left quickly with a light laugh. Thirteen laughed to herself. In a moment Cameron quickly popped her head back into her office. "I really enjoyed that," she continued on beet red now. Thirteen smiled ear to ear with her eyes surprised. Cameron gave a funny look while shaking her head and left again.

In another moment she popped back in. "Thanks, Thirteen," she said trying to sound calm but her cheeks still said otherwise. "Next time you have stress, you know where to find me," Thirteen said with a suggestive look. Cameron blushed like a high schooler and bounced on her feet at the door.

"Oh, and Allison? You can just call me Remy."

* * *

First Housefic XD Enjoy. Review Please!

* * *


End file.
